Darkness and Light
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Witness the beginning and origin of the Infinity Stones. The two primordial entities whose battle could destroy everything. And the love between Loki and Chaos that could end the world.
1. Chaos Rising

"Loki Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. You have destroyed innocent lives and stolen the power that would have one day been your birthright, now, no longer."

The Allfather plunged Gungnir into Observatory's control panel. The turret turned, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fired, as the Bifrost opened at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Loki.

Odin turned angrily to his son.

"You are unworthy of this Realm..."

Odin ripped a disc off Loki's chest.

" ...unworthy of your title..."

He ripped away Loki's cloak.

"...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers."

Odin extend Excalibur towards his son. Emerald magic went flying from Loki's body into the sword.

"In the name of my father..."

A tendril of icy air came off the hammer and hit Loki, disintegrating the right arm of his armor and part of the chest piece.

"...and of his father before..."

Another strike disintegrated the remainder of Loki's armor, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor.

"I cast you out!"

Odin thrusts Excalibur before him and - with a swirl of ice - Loki was hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappeared in the vortex.

Odin held Excalibur in his hand, stared at it bitterly. He closed his eyes, lost in contemplation, whispered something quietly.

'Whosoever holds this sword, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Loki." Odin said.

Runes appeared on the blade of the sword, as if carved into its smooth surface. The runes lingered for but a moment, then disappeared. Suddenly, Odin turned and hurled the sword into the Bifrost.

xxx

Loki opened his eyes, surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, he was blinded by bright headlights of a vehicle - an SUV. It swerved, the side of it coming straight at him. It slammed into him, pain coursing through him that he was surprised to feel—where was his magic? Why had it failed him?

A woman was gripping him in her arms.

She was wearing black shorts, a bikini like top with a star at her heart, and around her brow was a golden circlet. Her hair was long and dark, and her eyes were the dark blue of the night sky. Her skin was pale and clear as moonlight.

She resembled the Legendary Celestial Maiden.

It was a story told to him as a child—the Maiden would appear to defend the Universe from a great evil

She pushed the car back, and lifted Loki to his feet.

"For a god, you are quite clumsy." She said. "You may call me Chaos."

Chaos drew a blade that resembled his own. That was Clarent, the Sword of Fire. The Sword of War.

"Hiko!" She cried, and the resulting blast destroyed the approaching demons.

Chaos glowed in a dark shadow, and then appeared before him as a human maiden, of about young adult age.

"You are just in time, Loki." The woman said. "My name is Kuri. I could use your help."

A slow smile spread on Loki's face. "It seems I have found something interesting."


	2. Valkyrie

Valkyrie was on Earth for a short time. She didn't know what had led her here, but she could not bring herself to leave.

She watched as Loki and Kuri entered the library.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Kuri was thrown from the library.

Valkyrie caught her. "Can't manage without me, can you, maiden?"

Kuri's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I only answered the summons." Valkyrie said.

"I didn't—"

A demon made of paper exited the library. Loki followed, covered in blood.

"Pathetic, as usual, maiden." Valkyrie said. "GLACIES!"

With a twirl, a blade made of ice appeared in her hand and she ripped the paper to pieces.

"L-Loki!" Kuri ran to him.

Valkyrie finished off the last of the monsters and then came over and handed a bottle of Nectar to the Asgardian prince.

He sipped it, and the blue in his skin retreated and he began to return to normal.

"Valkyrie, why are you here?" Loki asked.

"I came here for the maiden, not you. I don't serve the Crown anymore." Valkyrie said. "I serve the Celestial Maiden Chaos."


	3. Scarlet Letter

What is this contraption?" Loki demanded.

"It's a bus, Mr High and Mighty." Kuri replied, pulling him on board.

"Why are we riding a bus?" Valkyrie said. "There are plenty of other methods of transit."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Yes. But she is on this one. I know it."

Standing on the bus, keeping a watchful eye, was a woman, who looked to be some sort of spy.

The bus lurched, and children screamed.

"Can we get off the bus now?" Loki asked sarcastically.

Kuri only growled at him.

The bus entered another world, and the passengers were led off into a corner.

"Show yourself Chaos!" A man stood there.

More beast than man, Kuri recognized him as the one they call Hulk. She moved to attack, when the spy from the bus stepped forward.

"Banner, this isn't what you want to do." She said. "Remember what I promised you."

"You can't give me anything. Only she can! You are useless to me!" Hulk lurched forward with an attack.

The woman easily evaded. "Sun's gettin real low."

Slowly the Hulk began to calm, and the strange dimension began to fade.

"Who are you?" Valkyrie pointed her blade at the woman.

"I am Black Widow."


	4. Masquerade

Brunhilda (Valkyrie), Natasha, and Kuri were dressed in dresses to attend a masquerade ball.

They were searching for the next member of their team, whom Kuri had assured them would be at this party.

A lady spilled a drink onto Kuri's dress and she went to clean it up, but before she leaves, a handkerchief falls from her. Loki saw it fall from her and picked it up.

Kuri looks around. "I can't find the bathroom," she said. "Brunhida, Natasha... Where did they go? I look like a princess, but... I'm alone. This is so boring."

"A beautiful princess," a man said as he approached Kuri. "Let's dance."

"Loki!?" Kuri said. "You said you didn't want to come." They started to dance. "Oh, I've wanted to be with you," she said.

"Me too," said Loki.

But just then, Brunhilda called and Loki disappeared. Kuri thought to herself, _"Oooh...I wish I could stay with him..."_

Kuri was searching for her friends when she was attacked by one of the monsters that knocked her off the balcony.

Kuri stuck out her arm as she plummets to the ground. A gloved hand grabbed it, holding her. Kuri looked up. "Loki!?"

Kuri then heard Brunhilda through her phone calling for her help. Loki began to lose his grip. Kuri used her pen, which then began to grow.

It shot up, and an umbrella opened out of it. Kuri fell, carrying Loki over the balcony. They slowly drifted to the ground.

"Today, you saved me," Loki said. "I thank you." He ran off into the moonlight.

"No..." said Kuri, fingering her star pendant. "It's always you who saves me."

Kuri became Chaos. She began to fight the monster on the terrace.

Valkyrie and Black Widow were having trouble and couldn't defeat the monster.

Suddenly, a light appeared in Chaos' hands: "My body's growing warm. Like I feel with Loki..."

Loki appeared on the balcony ledge behind Usagi. "Chaos!" he says. "You must extinguish the darkness! You need a powerful light!"

Chaos lifted her sword. "TSUBASA!"

She leapt down off the terrace as the monster was defeated.

She fainted into Loki's arms.

"You're just who I wanted to see..." Chaos said.

He places a pillow beside a pillar on the balcony outside, and rested her against it. He leaned forward, and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply.

_"Oh... This feeling... So familiar... Sometime... Somewhere... So soft and warm... It's happened before... Those sweet lips..."_, he thought.

"Get away from Kuri!" called Valkyrie. "Loki! What are you doing? Why do you always show up where we are?"

He stands up. "I don't know. But I will always be on the side of the Tennyo."

Black Widow stepped forward. "Are you our enemy," she says, "or our friend?"

"Well," Loki said, "if we're both after the same thing... perhaps I'm your enemy." He looked at the two of them.


	5. Witch

"Be careful around Loki." Brunhilda said.

"That's right." Natasha said. "We don't know who he really is."

_"Loki..."_ Kuri thinks as she walks. _"What's wrong with me... Every time I hear his name, my heart flutters. He's so familiar... It's like I knew him a long time ago..."_

Wanda Maximoff was trying to get away from her now possessed brother, Petro.

Loki saw this and rushed to Kuri's house.

Kuri saw Loki. "Is this a dream? Loki?"

Kuri runs, following the man in front of her. "Where are we going?" she wonders. "Loki... Where are you taking me?"

He takes her to Wanda being attacked by Petro.

In a blast of red magic, Wanda became the Scarlet Witch and destroyed Petro in a rush of sorrow. She then fell to her knees and Kuri rushed to help her.

Loki looked at them and rushed into the night.

Kuri's sword began to glow and lengthened.

"The Aether Sword..."


	6. Loki

Kuri was now fully aware she was to defeat a great evil.

Loki had been sleeping now and was dreaming of a woman with long, flowing hair calling out: "The Aether Stone of Infinity."

Loki's eyes popped open. He sat up in bed. "Who is that calling me in my dreams? Always whispering the same words... 'The Aether Stone of Infinity.' And when I'm about to see her face... I wake up." He picked up a star-shaped watch on a chain. "Six o'clock." He envisioned the woman. "That long hair... Who is she?"

That morning, Kuri had been having bad dreams so had woken up early and left for school. She saw Brunhilda on the way and explained this to her when she meets Loki again.

"Brunhilda! Wanda!" called Kuri.

"Hi, Kuri," said Brunhilda. "Great! You didn't oversleep today."

"Well, I've been having bad dreams lately." Kuri saw Loki walking down the street. "Hey, he was in my weird dream."

"That guy!" Kuri said. "Loki!"

"Hey," he called.

She made a face at him. "I don't need your help!"

"Who's this?" asked Wanda.

"I don't know," Kuri said.. "Just some guy I always run into."

"Kuri," Wanda said, "you're blushing." She smiled. "Do you like him?"

"No!"

"Wow," said Brunhilda, "he's wearing a uniform. That's an elite school. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Well," said Kuri, "his name's Loki. I've bumped into him a few times. He's really annoying."

The girls then tapered off into a discussion of who was on the cover of the newspaper asking for the Aether Stone of Infinity. This had become a huge news topic even on tv news.

Later that evening, the enemy attacked and had done something to the city to make everyone weak and was sucking their energy. Kuri, too had fallen prey to this, but guess who came along and helped her?

"Ohhh..." Kuri moaned. "I feel faint... This must be the work of the enemy." She dropped to her knees. "I have to save everyone... Ohhh... I don't think I can do it..." She collapsed on the ground, the Aether Sword flying out of her bag.

Loki came around the corner and saw her lying there. He lifted her up. "What's this... So warm... Flowing energy..."

A hand touched Kuri's face. "Hey! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Loki looking at her, concerned. "Loki! Why are you here...!?" She thought to herself, "Could this be a dream?"

"I saw you here," he said. "I had to act fast."

"Loki..." Kuri said. "You... Did you do this?"

"No!" he said. "That's not what I want. I'm just after the Aether Stone of Infinity. But, I don't have any information about it. You must go after it. Attack, Chaos! I can't do anything now."

Kuri's eyes go wide. "He knows..." she though. "That I'm Chaos...!" Her heart pounded. "But... Who is he!?"

"Only you can save everyone," Loki said. He thought to himself, "I've seen her somewhere before... But I don't know where. The deep color of her eyes..."

"This is so confusing," Kuri said, "but I don't have time for that now!" She transformed into Chaos. She left to battle.

It is up to Chaos now to save everyone. None of the other soldiers were around to help her and only she can do it. Chaos was frantic with worry over what to do but Loki was there to encourage her. This lead to one of the most sweetest scenes between them before their past love life together is remembered.

"Pull yourself together, Chaos!" Loki held her close. "You can do it!"

The Aether Sword appeared, glowing in front of her. "What? Where did that come from?" she said.

Chaos held the sword. "That light... That power is flowing out of it." She looked at Loki. "I don't know if I can do it." She turns forward. "Please... For everyone..." She held the glowing sword out. "So they can live! Please..." Bright light shines everywhere, as the sword's power shot out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They moaned, and slowly stood up. Chaos falls back, unconscious and turned back to Kuri. "Kuri?" Loki called as he caught her in his arms. "That crisis must have made her tired..."

"No..." Kuri mumbled.

"Using the power was too much for her," he said. He kisses her on the cheek. "You did well, Kuri."

He picks her up and carries her. His star-shaped watch fell from his suit and caught on Kuri skirt. The glass cracks.

"Ohhh... I'm so relieved... These warm hands... That spirit... I know these hands from long ago.", Kuri thought.

Kuri opened her eyes. She sat up in a bed, in a room with a large window looking out on the city. "Where am I?" She looked out the window. "It's like in my dream... The one I always have... Someone calling to me..." She pictured the person with long black hair. "That man's voice... Who is it...?"

She lifted the bedcovers and saw a star-shaped watch with cracked glass. She picked it up. "A moon-phase pocket watch... It's broken... Who's is it? Maybe...Loki's...?" She hugged her shoulders. "I transformed in front of Loki... What if he's an enemy... But he always saves me. Why? I want to know. Why does he always save me?"

The door to the room opened. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked.


	7. Trickster

"Loki? Why... why is he here!?" Kuri thinks to herself. She asks him, "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment," Loki says.

She looks around the room. "Loki's apartment...?" she thinks. "I'm in this guy's apartment..."

"Do you remember?" he asks.

Kuri's eyes widen. She looks on the couch. Loki's clothes, the green and gold armor that made him Asgardian...

"After you used that power," Loki says, "you fell down, asleep."

"I remember..." Kuri thinks. "That low voice..." She looks at him. "Those Asgardian clothes..." She stands up and walks over to the couch. She picked up the helmet. "But... I didn't notice..." She goes to him. "The deep color of his eyes..." She places the mask over Loki's eyes. "Loki...?"

"Why?" she asks.

"To get my memory back," he says, "I have to get the Infinity Stone."

"Your memory?"

"I landed on this planet three years ago, presumably from Asgard." Loki said. "But I can't remember anything else. Not anything from my past. But...I did remember you, Kuri, I mean, Chaos."

"I have these dreams where you were calling to me, telling me the secret to my memory was the Infinity Stone."

"Don't you mean Infinity Stones?" Kuri asked. "There are six, one held by each of the warriors."

"In the dream you ask for just one." Loki looked confused. He looks at Kuri. "What about you? You're looking for it too, right?" he says. "Why?"

"Well... I'm..." She scratches her head. "I don't really know why. But I remember I must find and protect it."

"I see."

_"So that's his reason," _Kuri thinks.

Their eyes meet. Loki puts his hand on her shoulder. " Kuri's heart jumps. "Here's your bag," he says, holding up her bookbag. She takes it and he leaves the room.

She lifts the star-shaped watch from her skirt. "He brought this for me... A broken pocket watch."

Loki stands by a dresser. "Night has fallen already." He holds the handkerchief Kuri dropped at the masked ball. He kisses it gently, as Kuri, at the same time, kisses the watch.

Kuri headed home, and in a blast of light, a woman landed in front of her; Captain Marvel.

"I am Captain Marvel." She said. "I have the Infinity Stone, and I am the one you have sworn to protect, Chaos."

Kuri was full of both hope and despair.


	8. Oath Sworn

Captain Marvel is shown to have a star mark on her forehead and Valkyrie says

"She really is the one we came to protect. The Celestial Maiden."

Xxx

"Maiden," the man calls.

Kurai turns, and sees him being swept away. The man screams in pain. Kurai then also screams his name, with tears pouring like rivers from her eyes, "Loki!"

Xxx

"No!" Kurai sits up. In bed. She looks around. "A dream...?"

She goes over to the window and stretches. "After meeting the Celestial Maiden, I've been having that dream... 'Maiden...' he calls. To me?"

Xxx

A woman called Mio was attacking the warriors.

"Go to the tower!" Captain Marvel said.

Kurai had a bad feeling.

Kurai holds her hands to her mouth. "I feel something bad is going to happen," she thinks to herself. "Loki!? I wonder if he's all right. He's not hurt, is he? Loki..."

xxx

Loki sits up in bed. "That dream..." he says. "Someone calling to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looks out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..." All he see is one single bright light in the dark city. He gets up and took out his Asgardian knife. He feels Kurai is in danger.

Kurai is now battling Mio and has used her swords power to restore power to the city. But then Mio blasts her and she falls off of the Tower.

"Oh no!" she cries. "I'm falling!"

She lands in the arms of Loki. He winks at her. "Loki! I don't believe it... You saved me again!" She hugs her arms around him and tells him, "There's danger! The enemy is beating us! We can't run away from here." Then she reaches up and kisses him, and flies back up to the top of the tower.

Loki holds his hand over his mouth as he watches her leave. "Chaos...! You're strong today. Every time we meet, I see a different side of you. Were you a different person before? What kind of girl are you!? Who are you, really!?"

Chaos runs back to the senshi, whose powers are all being sucked up by Mio.

Kurai's eyes widen. "Get out of here!" she calls to the others. "Hurry!" She thinks to herself, "He's going to attack with his stored energy!? I have to get the Celestial Maiden to a safe place. I have to protect her!" She points the sword at the girls, and a sphere of light encircles them, carrying them away.

"Kurai!?" Captain Marvel calls. "Chaos! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathers around Mio. She is going to attack Chaos,

Captain Marvel yells to the others, "Protect Chaos! Hurry!"

The energy blasts toward Kurai.

"I have to save her," Loki says. "This time, I'll do it!" Remembering instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirs him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he sees is Kurai and that he loves her, and she is in danger.

He jumps up and dashes in front of her. The blast strikes, piercing him through the chest.

Kurai yells in shock as Loki falls to the ground. "Loki!?"

Loki sees a girl hazily through his eyes. "Someone's calling to me..." he thinks. "That long hair... In my dream, always calling me... Is it you? Chaos?"

"Loki!" Kurai cries. "Stay with me! Open your eyes!"

"Such a sad face," he thinks. "Why is she crying?" He sees an image in his mind. "This has happened before..."

"Loki!" the girl cries. "Loki!"

"Loki..." he thinks. "That's my name... I remember. I was born here as a human. To meet with you..."

He reaches up. "Celestial Maiden..." he moans, before his body goes limp.

"No!" Kurai says. "Noooo!" she screams. A silvery black light, like space, glows around the two.

"Chaos!?" the other girls call.

A star appeared on Chaos' skin The girls gasp. "The crescent moon mark...! Celestial Maiden!?"


	9. To Infinity

The mark on Captain Marvel's forehead disappears, replaced with her ordinary helmet.

Kurai holds Loki's head. She is now sitting in a flowing gold and black dress. She takes out her moon watch. "Loki's broken pocket watch..." she thinks as tears stream from her eyes. "It's starting to go in the opposite direction. Time's going backwards... I feel the memory of the past. It's so sad..."

"I remember," Black Widow says. "About us... We're Kaguya's four guardian soldiers...! Born to protect the Celestial Maiden, and protect this planet. So, she's our REAL Celestial Maiden."

The four girls, and Mio, watch Kurai and Loki, who float over the Tower.

"I remember," Kurai thinks. "Loki... I love you, Loki...

"My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep green eyes. Your planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. And on that planet... The royal prince. The cleverest, most beautiful person. Loki. I wanted to see you. Sometimes, I went to Asgard to be with you, Loki. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? Midgardians and Asgardians couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late."

Xxx

"Destroy Midgard!" Odin calls. "Bring me the Infinity Stone!" He turns. "Loki! Have you betrayed Asgard!? This is all for our prosperity!"

"Stop!" Loki calls. "You must stop! This is a useless fight!"

A pale, white haired woman raises her sword above her head. She brings it down. Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Loki.

"Noooo! Loki!"

xxx

"Answer me!" Kurai pleads. "Open your eyes!" Tears streak down her face.

"I remember," she thinks. "We were born here, and met again. Is this our destiny, Loki?"

"Loki!" she cries. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear falls from her cheek into the air. A bright light glows from it. It slowly gets bigger and brighter as power streams out of it.

"What the-!?" Kunzite says

"It's so bright!" Captain Marvel calls. "I can't see anything!"

A man looks out his house window, and sees the dazzling light in the sky. "What's going on? Where's that coming from? It's night!"

Cosmos watches. "That light...!?"

As the tear falls through the air, it transforms into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Valkyrie calls. "The light...! Kurai-chan's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Black Widow says. "The Infinity Stone..."

"Damn!" Mio says. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!" She transports back to the stone castle of the Galaxy Cordon.

"Look!" Scarlet Witch calls. "The Infinity Stone!"

As the crystal falls, the light comes out of it. The crystal lands in Kurai hands. The light moves into the body of Loki.

Then Cosmos' voice shouts to Mio to steal the crystal and the Celestial Maiden but instead, Loki gets stolen away.

Xxx

Kurai sits in the Crown Karaoke, in her flowing gold and black dress, crying. Her head is buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watch her, concerned.

"Chaos..." Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) says as she approaches her. "I mean, Princess Kaguya, Celestial Maiden. Do you remember?" Kurai looks up at Carol, who now wears a normal helmet. "Do you remember that I'm Captain Marvel? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our world, the capital of Midgard, on the moon?"

"I remember," Kurai says. She thinks to herself, "Loki... Before we were born here, when we were happy... Asgard was one world, and Midgard was another. The Moon was the capital. Soon, the two became involved in a dispute. Our happiness was torn apart... And it was the same this time. I couldn't save him."

"Loki," Valkyrie says. "He was reborn on Earth..."

xxx

Cosmos hovered over Loki's dead body. She poured her magic into his form, but event that was not enough to call his soul back from within the Galaxy Cordon.

She ran a hand over his cheek. "Come back to me my beloved Loki."

His green eyes open. But they did not sparkle with mischief as they once did. They were cold, and lifeless, and dead.

Loki's body was alive, but his soul was gone. Cosmos did not care. He belonged to her now.

Xxx

Kurai was running, and she entered the Galaxy Cordon.

She saw Loki lying on a marble slab and ran to him, crying.

He opened his eyes, sat up, and—his face began to melt off.

Cosmos laughed behind her.

Kurai woke screaming.

xxx

Carol met with the others.

"I admit that I was hoping I could spare her longer by pretending to be the Celestial Maiden." Carol said. "But that's all over now."

They went into Kurai's house, where she looked like she was preparing for war.

"I will save Loki." Kurai said. "I will defeat Cosmos and all her minions. I promise."

Carol smiled. "First we have to go home. Back to our world's capital—the Moon—to regain our memories."


	10. Moon

Kurai, and the soldiers are now making plans to go to the moon. Kurai is wearing the Infinity Stone as a pendant on a necklace around her neck. She appears to have matured, aged, and grown up. Her father, here on earth, comments that sometimes, Kurai seems like a different person. Somehow older. Finally, everyone gathers to go to the moon.

Everyone is gathered at the Crown Karaoke. "Are you all ready?" asks Carol. The girls nod. "Then let's go to the park."

"The park?"

"That's the place..." Kurai thinks. "Where I traded Loki for this watch. I always met him accidentally. He was so stubborn, and we always fought, but... With him I was so happy. I wish I could meet him once more..."

"Kurai?" says Wanda.

Kurai buries her face in her hands. "I have to save him!" she thinks. "What can I do now...? Loki!"

The soldiers transform. Carol says some chant in a strange language, and all are transported to the Moon, and land in what Carol calls: the Sea of Tranquility.

Kurai looks up at the black sky. "The darkness is like velvet..." she thinks. "So quiet." She looks ahead. "The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon." They approach the ruins. "The Capital of Midgard," she thinks. "Where our kingdom was..."

"Those broken pillars," Brunhilda says. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," says Carol. "The Moon Castle. And here is where the queen used to pray." The walk further along. "Here is the center of the Moon Castle. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rises high above them, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

Kurai looks at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword sticks out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" she says.

All the soldiers try as hard to pull the stone sword out.

Carol grasps the hilt and pulls. The sword slowly slides out of the ground. Carol holds it up, a look of shock on her face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rises from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wears a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. Her hair looks like Kurai's, with two ponytails extending from balls, that reach her feet.

"That is the holy blade, to protect the princess of legend," she says. "Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Valkyrie, and Captain Marvel. You are the others. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess. Captain Marvel, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of Midgard, the Queen."

Kurai's eyes widen. "Mother...!?" she thinks. "From my previous life... My mother?" She kneels in front of the woman, who still only comes up to Kurai's chest.

"You're so pretty, Kaguya," the queen says. "I can see your figure. My body was destroyed, but when the Moon Castle's main computer wouldn't start, I started the sub-computer and left my spirit with it. My image is being generated by the computer. I had Captain Marvel emerge from her cold sleep. I contacted her and had her watch over you. I've been waiting for this time to come. But now everything is in ruins. Do you remember?"

Kurai thinks of the past as she listens to her Mother.

"When the Moon Castle was beautiful," the queen says. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But, Princess Kaguya, you longed for the real wind of nature. You often went to Asgard. And then, you found love."

Xxx

Scarlet Witch grabs Princess Kaguya's hair. "Princess!"

"Did you sneak off to Asgard again!?" Captain Marvel asks.

"You're the heir to the throne of Midgard," Valkyrie says, holding a stack of books. "You must study!"

Xxx

"Yes..." Kurai thinks. "I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Asgard so often."

"We were born on the moon," says Queen. "Our lives were long. The holy stone, the Infinity Stone, was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Midgard. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Midgard before we noticed it. It tried to take over Midgard for itself. That creature... It was your enemy, a demon named Cosmos, even strong enough to infect the god Odin."

The girls stare in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in the Infinity Stone," she continues. "That was how we lived long lives. The creature wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young, clever prince of Asgard, Loki, tried to stop it. He was too late. He died defending you. You were so overcome with sorrow... You destroyed everything as a result.."

Kurai's eyes water. "Do you remember? What happened..." The queen continues. "At last, I sealed it away. But, the Moon Castle had completely crumbled. Then the Midgard was destroyed. Again we followed Earth's evolution from the beginning. That is the story of the past. But, the demon has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When I lost you back then, it was such a shock. I was confused, overcome with grief. With my weak spirit, I made the seal. That used the full power of the Infinity Soul. The seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use the true power of the stone. Seal the demon away, princess! Only you can do it!"

"The true power of the Infinity Stone?" Kurai thinks.

"Queen!" calls Carol. "There's something strange about the crystal! Its contents went into the body of Prince Loki. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she says. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Princess Kaguya. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

Kurai sadly says ok.

"Princess Kaguya, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, the demon will triumph. Princess, as the warrior, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Midgard, and the real answers are there. I must go now. Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Valkyrie, and Captain Marvel. Please, work together to protect the Princess. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Kaguya, be happy."

The Queen disappears with Kurai reaching out for calling after with tears in her eyes.

Kurai drops the crystal to the ground. Tears stream from her eyes. Carol kneels behind her, and rests her hand on Kurai's shoulder.

"The power of the Infinity Stone..." Kurai thinks. "It all depends on me."

The soldiers then form a circle and transport back to the earth.

The girls are encircled by light and rise up into space. Kurai looks down as they float down over Tokyo. "This isn't like the moon..." she thinks. "The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this planet. I watched over it."

xxx

Cosmos leans over Tuxedo Kamen's body, her hand caressing his face.

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarks about Loki.

Cosmos then looked at Loki: "Prince Loki," she says, approaching him. He stares ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the princess of Midgard. Bring me the Infinity Stone."


	11. Imposter

Loki has come the city now, has vaporized Thor's friend and hypnotized Thor into believing Loki is his best friend. He bumps into Kurai and she looks as he walks by and sees that he looks just like Loki. Later, she finds him at the Crown Game Center and sees that he is Loki. She begins to see him every day after school at the center.

Before this, the soldiers had a meeting over the Holy Sword that Captain Marvel now possesses. It has just broken a piece of diamond and Brunhilda says:

"As you see," says Brunhilda, "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Carol. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Kurai- ...the princess committed suicide in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Moon Castle was on the Sea of Serenity. Once it was beautiful crystal palace. Our Moon Kingdom... Back then, the moon wasn't a desolate, dark star. It shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stop talking. They see Kurai laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Kurai," Wanda says. "Because of Loki. And she saw her mom, the Queen, on the moon. Her spirit is tired." They carry her into another room and tuck her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," says Carol. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the princess. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

Xxx

The soldiers came across the Crown Karaoke. They heard singing going on.

"There she is." Wanda pointed.

"She's with someone." Brunhilda observed.

"Isn't that Loki?" Carol said. "But somehow...not."

Natasha shivered. "I get a bad feeling. We have to keep Kurai away from that man."

xxx

Wanda approached Loki. "What have you been doing Loki?! Why are you bothering Kurai? How are you alive?"

Loki turned slowly and smiled; a dark, evil smile. His eyes were dark black and hypnotized Wanda.

Wordlessly, she led him to the control room in the Karaoke Crown. He called Thor in for back up and they set up a trap.

"Call your princess." Loki snarled.

Wanda obediently called Kurai, and she went to the Command center to help her friend, only to be attacked by Loki.

"Loki?!" Kurai said. "You hypnotized Wanda? You're trying to steal the Infinity Stone?!"

She finally snapped, furious, and hit him hard with her power. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Captain Marvel defended by holding Thor at bay and attacking him.

"What are you doing?" Loki says. "Get off me!" He throws Kurai against the wall. She hits it hard and falls to the ground.

"Chaos!?" Captain Marvel rushes over to her. She kneels beside Chaos. "Chaos!?" She doesn't respond. "No..." Captain Marvel sees blood on the floor beneath the princess. "No! Kurai!"

The crystal begins to glow in Loki's hand. "The Infinity Stone!?"

The light pours into Kurai and heals her. He looks relieved.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will SAVE YOU" The Infinity Stone's light flows at Loki, surrounding him. Cosmos appears in the light behind him.

"Loki," she says. "You have done well. Now that I have the Infinity Stone, I don't have any business with you girls. This place will be your tomb!" She looks at Chaos.

"Chaos... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Cosmos. Princess Kaguya, have you always wanted to kill Prince Loki?"

"Prince Loki!?" Kurai thinks shocked. "It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Loki!?"


	12. Death

Loki!?" she calls out. "He's alive!? Loki!?"

"Is it you?" she thinks. "Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Darkness? ... Has he become a tool of this Cosmos? He came... to steal the Infinity Stone from me!?"

"No!" she shouts. "Look at me! Loki! Loki!?"

"Princess," says Cosmos, "your prince doesn't exist anymore. I just put the power of the Infinity Stone into the dead prince's body. And with the power from Prince Loki, we will resurrect me completely. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Darkness' finest soldier!"

"Dead body!?" Kurai thinks. "Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!"

Loki and Cosmos blow up the ceiling of the arcade and form a warp hole. The Cosmos and Loki are pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," she says, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whips out and wraps around Kurai's neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Cosmos says. "Now tell me! The secret of the Infinity Stone! It was passed down to the Moon Capital... The legendary Infinity Stone."

She tightens her grasp on Kurai. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

Kurai moans. "Priestess!" Carol calls.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Cosmos says. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. I awakened then."

"I awakened as the goddess Cosmos. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the princess go!" Carol says. "Cosmos... Cosmos... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the capital on the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Darkness. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To the princess, and Prince Loki..."

Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Loki.

Captain Marvel grabs her sword and swings it at Cosmos, slicing through her chest. "And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That annoying Queen banished me to the bottom of the earth," says Cosmos.

"You don't have to become a demon!" Carol says.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Infinity Stone and the princess now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Cosmos, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with my new companion, Prince Loki!"

"No..." Kurai cries. The hair holds tight around her neck. "No! Loki!"

Captain Marvel and Scarlet Witch try to cut the hair strangling Kurai. They both try to lift the heavy sword. They fail. Then try again and cut the hair but Kurai is still entangles.

"The moon!" calls Carol. "Our capital." She raises the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Loki!" Kurai cries. "Loki! I'll win you back!"

The crystal begins to glow in his hand.

Carol clutches the sword and charges.

The sword pierces Cosmos through the stomach and begins to glow. She screams as blood flows out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Carol thinks. "That light..." "I finally had you..." thinks Cosmos. "Prince Loki..."

Cosmos remembers being young, and watching from afar as Loki and Kaguya embrace.

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorts, her body begins to disintegrate. "Always." Cosmos's tiara drops to the floor.

Carol stares at the glowing sword. She reads the words on the sword. "'When the sword glows... the princess will be the queen. The spirit of the Infinity Stone will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Moon Capital will awaken. Give a prayer at the Prayer Tower. Pray that the Moon Capital will have peace again...'" Carol collapses, and Loki rushes and grabs her and enters the black portal with her and the sword. Kurai is also taken into the portal hole. Just as the others chase after to save Kurai and Carol, the portal closes.

The soldiers learn that Kurai, Loki, and Carol have been transported to the Arctic. They also transport there. All find a castle. Kurai has followed Loki all the way there.

Torches light the walls of the castle. "Where is this...? Dark... And so cold..." Kurai thinks.

"So you followed all this way."

Kurai looks up and sees Loki standing over her.

Carol lies unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walks toward Kurai.

"Loki..." she says. "Loki... It's me. Kaguya."

He holds up the Infinity Stone. Its light glows on his face, shining on his white eyes. The crystal fades away. He touches his hands to her face. He leans his head close to hers. He grabs Kurai by the neck and lifts her in the air. Kurai screams. He glares at her, his eyes black. He holds up the crystal.

"Tell me! If this is the Infinity Stone, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Infinity Stone with more power!?"

"No-..." says Kurai, as his grip tightens around her neck.

"What is this great power of the Priestess!? Is it power carried by another Infinity Stone!? Where is that!?"

"This can't be..." thinks Kurai. "This person, doing this..."

She reaches for the crystal in his hand. As she touches it, a blinding light flashes from it, knocking her back onto the floor.

Now Natasha, Wanda, and Brunhilda appear. "Cosmos! Captain Marvel!", they yell.

A dark, gaseous entity appears from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Moon Capital," it says. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Darkness."

The girls step back. "Is this Cosmos' true form? Our ultimate enemy!?"

Loki thrusts his arm forward, and the girls are blown against the wall. Black Widow appears before them, and blocks his attack.

"Kurai-chan!" Black Widow says. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Infinity Stone taken in by his body."

Carol sits up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," says Scarlet Witch. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, Cosmos, the complete form of the Infinity Stone is necessary. Using the power of Kurai-chan's spirit, take the contents of the Infinity Stone absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away Cosmos and vanquish it! That time has come, Cosmos!"

"Power, you say?" says Cosmos. "The infinite power of the Infinity Stone? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Cosmos!" says Valkyrie.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing princess. Are you the one who can seal me away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Darkness."

Natasha as she draws her arms together to attack.

"Black Widow!" yells Kurai.

The attack is drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." says Cosmos. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" says Natasha. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" says Wanda. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack Loki...!"

"He's being reborn now as another personality!" says Carol. "He's the same as Cosmos! We have to get him back!"

She brings her arms together over her head and golden power pools in her fingertips.

"Captain Marvel, no!" calls Kurai.

The attack shoots at Loki.

He raises his hand and the attack dissipates. Carol is knocked back onto the floor.

"Captain Marvel!" calls Kurai. She holds up her sword. Power blasts at Loki, surrounding him.

He grips the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he says. "You cannot beat me."

"Whatever I do," thinks Kurai, "he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Cosmos. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Infinity Stone from inside him..."

"It seems the power was absorbed by the dead prince's body," said Cosmos, "but he never awakened. It's futile. The prince was resurrected with my power!"

"Is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" She starts to cry. "No... No!" As she holds her head, supersonic waves form from her two balls of hair. The waves shake Loki as he holds the crystal. A ball of light emerges from his body, and floats into the crystal.

"Loki and the Infinity Stone," says Natasha, "are reflecting the chaos in Kurai-chan's heart, and resonating...!"

"Kurai-chan's heart..." says Brunhilda, "is controlling the power of the Infinity Stone?"

Kurai looks at Loki. He stares back at her, his hands glowing. Power blasts at her and the others, knocking them back.

"Queen..." thinks Kurai. "Tell me... I can't do it..."

"There is no one but you who can do it!" said the queen. "Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the princess and the soldier of justice, Chaos."

Kurai stands up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing I can do but this?" She picks up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" She lunges at Loki. She swings the sword across his chest. Blood sprays as he reaches his hand out. He holds her head close to his. He looks at her with white eyes. They close their eyes, and kiss deeply.

"Loki..."

Kurai holds out the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

"Loki... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

The others look on in horror at Kurai, as she falls past Loki.

"Loki... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Loki..."

"Priestess!" calls Carol. "Oh no..." Her eyes water. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Kurai and Loki collapse on the ground. The sword hits the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouts Carol. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"


	13. Rebirth

The crystal floats in the air, and joins with the light from Loki.

"The Infinity Stone..." says Ahiru. "It's returning to its complete form!?"

It shines brightly. A chamber of crystal appears around the two bodies, sealing them inside.

Then darkness grows. It is Cosmos. It embraces the crystal and swallows Kurai and Loki inside.

As Cosmos grows, the soldiers realize there is only one way try and help to defeat Cosmos - by sacrificing their lives. By doing so, they will unleash the ultimate power of all their planets. They all pray to the Princess to wake up, to be alive, and to save them all. They combine their powers with their pens. There is a blast. And four soldiers lie dead on the ground.

Moon, in the distant past

Kaguya sneaks around a pillar.

"Found you! Princess!" says Captain Marvel. "Going to see the prince again? I know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"

"It is not infatuation!" says Kaguya. "Captain Marvel... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She sticks out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"

She runs off.

"Princess!" says Captain Marvel. "Oh... I have too..."

On the Past Earth now..

Captain Marvel grabs Kaguya.

"Princess! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."

"It must be tough having a princess so full of curiosity," says Thor.

Captain Marvel blushes.

"Brother!" says Loki.

"Captain Marvel?" says Valkyrie.

Captain Marvel shakes her head.

"I'm worried," she says. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Infinity Stone, and one day becoming queen... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."

Xxx

Princess Kaguya is now thinking with Loki beside her:

"Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gives me peace of mind."

Loki turns to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"

"It looks like a blue crystal ball," says Kaguya.

They kiss under the moonlight.

"Loki... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength... I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."

They look out and see darkness in the distance.

"Those..." says Kaguya. "What are those black clouds?"

"I don't know," says Loki. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."

At the End of the Past

Cosmos' army attacks the palace.

Loki stands in front of Kaguya, his sword drawn.

"Stop!" he says. "You must not have such strife and hatred!"

As Cosmos raises her sword, a black cloud of energy forms behind her.

Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Loki.

"Loki!"

She picks up the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

Her four soldiers gasp.

"Princess!"

The Queen sees the tragedy:

"I had a feeling this love would end in sorrow. Love should not bind partners from the different planets, Earth and the moon..."

The Queen sees the princess, her four soldiers, and Loki lying on the ground, lifeless.

Tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll confine that demon... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"

Princess Kaguya was thinking as death takes over:

"Loki... Next time, we will be reborn on the same planet, and we will be happy. Infinity Stone entrusted to me... Please, search for us together... Embrace me softly... Protect us, and next time, make us happy..."

Present day

Kurai opens her eyes. Darkness surrounds her.

"Where is this...? It's dark, and cold... Such darkness. Am I alive...? Am I dreaming?"

A shining crystal appears in front of her. "The Infinity Stone..."

She sees a body next to her. "Loki?" She touches her chest.

"I... The wound from piercing my chest is..."

She pulls out the star-shaped watch, chipped and cracked.

"I put it against my chest... Loki's pocket watch... It's in pieces... Did it take the sword for me!?"

A tear streaks down her cheek. "It's not a dream... Was I the only one brought back to life? This is..." The tear runs off her face and lands on the glowing crystal.

The crystal spreads open like a flower, shining brightly.

She then hears voices of hatred and spite, anger coming from the people of earth. She realizes she is INSIDE Cosmos.

"Have you awakened!? Carrier of the blood of the Midgard Capital! What is this power of life, impudent one! Heh heh... But you are now in my hands, and I will crush you!" Cosmos yells.

"No!" thinks Kurai. "I have to get out of here!" She holds the glowing crystal.

"Ohh!? The insides of my body are hot! What are you doing!"

She appears outside on the rocky ground. "I made it out!?" she thinks. "We were enveloped in the Infinity Stone!?"

Kurai holds Loki's hand in hers.

"His hand..." she says. "Your hand... It's getting warmer!? Loki?"

He slowly opens his eyes. "Chaos?"

Her eyes water. "Loki...! It's a miracle...!"

He holds his hands in front of his black eyes.

"I can't see... anything..." he says.

"Loki!?" she cries. "It can't be...! Your eyes!?"

The cloud of darkness approaches behind Kurai. She turns around. "Cosmos!?"

She holds the crystal up, and blinding light blasts at the darkness.

"Such strong power!" it says. "Much, much greater power than the mass I took in! Give it to me! That Infinity Stone! That power!"

"It's getting bigger and bigger," thinks Kurai. "Why!? Can't I seal this thing away with the Infinity Stone!? Is there still not enough power!?"

"Kurai-chan!" calls Ahiru.

"Hold yourself together, Chaos!" says Carol.

"Ahiru! Everyone, where are you!? I don't have the allies who are always with me to encourage me! I came to fight together, but... Where!? Where are you!? Not... In this thing...!?"

Kurai blasts more power into the darkness.

"Chaos!?" calls Loki.

"It's no use," she thinks. "I can't make the seal. By myself I don't have the strength!"

"I feel it," thinks Loki. "Chaos... Your pain... I will feel it too, to take it off you..."

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a cracked jewel. "I kept it against my chest... The stone is in pieces... The four stones..."

An image appears before him.

He strains to see it.

"My brother," says the voice. "We're finally able to meet."

"Thor...? Is that you?"

"Cosmos, the obstacle, is an emperor of darkness with the power to turn everything to stone. That demon will absorb all the energy, and enlarge the substance of the darkness. The mark on that thing's forehead... That is Cosmos's heart. If you concentrate your power and aim your attack there..." Thor tells him.

He stands before Loki. "Brother, I am glad to have been able to meet you. I hope this time you two will have peace..." The stone shatters in Loki's hand.

"Thor..."

He feels his chest. "Did you stop the sword tip for me? Did you bring me back to life?"

He runs to Kurai. "Chaos! Cosmos's weak point is its forehead!"

She turns and looks at him.

"Bring out your usual cheer!" he says. "Don't cry! Have confidence in yourself. Your allies must be thinking that as well. It's all right. If they're your allies, surely they are watching you somewhere."

He holds her face. "Use all your strength. If your strength isn't enough, I will give my strength to you. In place of your allies, I will help you. I'll always be by your side, Kaguya."

"Loki..." She touches her hand to his.

"He always gives me his strength," she thinks. "I, and the Infinity Stone... I can't believe it... We're filling with courage, and strength... Rapidly... Becoming strong..."

"Ohh!" says Cosmos. "So you can manipulate at will the power of the Infinity Stone! This one little girl! The power of the Infinity Stone! I will not let you confine me! I will smash you to pieces! I will crush you!"

"No, Cosmos!" Kurai grabs her sword. The sword lengthens into a spear, the crystal floating over it. "You are the one who will be dust of darkness!"

Loki looks up at the sky. "I can see the moon..." he thinks. "Shining with white!"

Kurai holds up the crescent rod as the crystal glows. The full moon shines down on her.

"I, Chaos and Princess Kaguya, now with the strength of the moon, I will seal you away!"


	14. Finale

The shining flower-shaped Infinity Stone locks on to the crystal spear. Power blasts forth. The cloud of darkness continues approaching.

"Cosmos is unaffected!?" cries Kurai.

"Chaos!" calls Loki. "Don't hesitate! Pray! Use all your strength! Waken the great power of the moon... Pray to the sacred tower of the moon... For peace..."

"I won't give up!" she thinks. "Stronger! Power! Great power of the moon! Awaken! I put in the strength of all my heart and soul! To that thing's weak spot!"

The sword and the four souls of the soldiers rise into the air. Their power shoots into the sky, toward the moon.

Xxx

"Prayer," says Ahiru. "Prayer is making the Mystical Silver Crystal... grow!? This power! Can it be...!"

She senses Kurai's spirit. "Kurai...! Kurai is fighting on the surface! She's praying! Together with Kurai...! Make us one! Now open the great power of the moon!"

xxx

Loki looks up into the sky, squinting. Bright light shines down.

"This white light is pouring into my blind eyes... The true brilliance of the moon. The same brilliance as the Infinity Stone!"

"Ohh!" says Cosmos. "This brilliance of the moon! This is it! The enormous power I have been searching for!" The light shines on the cloud of darkness. "I can't reach it! What pressure! My body... is being broken through!"

"Begone!" says Kurai. She holds up the crystal spear. "With the power of this sacred light! Turn to dust!"

Light shines from the crystal to the mark on Cosmos' forehead. Cosmos screams as the light penetrates. The cloud of darkness blasts apart into nothingness.

Kuria's eyes widen and she falls forward. Her power winks out and she faints.

xxx

Ahiru's spirit returns to her body and she returns to the moon. The old beautiful palace stands restored before them. "Kurai Infinity Stone led it... It was resurrected with the great power of the moon." Ahiru says.

Xxx

The wind blows around Loki as he looks into the sky. "I don't feel the strong light of the moon that was just here," he thinks. "Has it returned to the normal, subdued light of the moon? I wonder if it saved this planet."

He feels the ground. "The world... It's only a little injured. If it's like this... It will be all right."

He sees Kurai lying on the ground. "Chaos?" He lifts her in his arms.

"Her body's... cold... Did she use up her strength? All of her strength..."

He leans down and kisses her deeply on the lips.

Her eyes slowly open. She looks into his white eyes.

"I can see..." he says. "Your face... I can see it clearly!"

"Loki?"

"Kaguya!"

"Loki...! We're together... Finally! Loki...! I'm so glad...! Loki..."

"Kurai... I've always wanted to hold you like this, Kurai."

"We were born here to bind together."

"Kaguya."

"Loki."

She looks at him.

"Loki, I love you... We won't be apart anymore."

She hears the voices of her friends.

"Kurai..."

"Kurai..."

"We're glad..."

"Everyone...!" says Kurai. She turns around. "Everyone? My allies?" She looks over the empty field. "Where are you?"

Loki takes her hand. "It's all right. I'll search."

"Loki?" He presses his hand to the ground.

"I can see," she thinks. "Holding his hand, images of this planet... Loki, this is your power, isn't it. This is your power from this planet."

The four warriors lie dead on the ground.

Kurai gasps. "Everyone!? No... It can't be...!"

"Kurai? Kurai, can you hear me?"

"Ahiru!? she says. "Ahiru, is that you!? Where are you!?"

"The moon. Kurai, come to the moon."

"Ahiru! What about them all!? Oh no, did Cosmos!? I have to save them all! Ahiru, I don't have any power anymore..."

She holds the shattered Infinity Stone in her hands.

"You can make it to the moon now, Kurai. Pray to the Infinity Stone that's become one with the crystal sword."

She picks up the sword.

Loki holds her.

"To the moon!"

Kurai gasps.

"The Moon Castle...!"

"That's right, Kurai," says Ahiru. "The Moon has been resurrected. The master of the Castle is you. Kurai, you will be the new Queen Kaguya. The new queen!"

"Ahiru..." says Kurai. "But I have to go home, where my mom and dad are waiting. I may be Kaguya, but... I am Kurai. The Earth where Loki is, is now the place where I am."

"Kurai," says Ahiru.

The small image of the queen appears on the ground before the tower.

"Queen!?"

"Please be happy, Kaguya," she says. "This time, with the one you love."

The image vanishes.

On the floor in front of the tower, the Infinity Stone appears, whole again. Kurai bends down and picks it up.

It glows and shines.

Kurai stares at Earth through space. She raises the crystal sword with the Infinity Stone.

"Heal..."

She heals everyone on earth. The four warriors rise up, alive once more. All the humans of earth get up as if they had just had a strange dream. Kurai sees her beloved friends. She runs into their arms.

"I thought I might never see you again!" Tears fall from their eyes as they embrace.

The sun is coming up and they all return to their homes. Victorious.

xxx

The next morning, the girls greet each other as they pass.

Kurai enters the Park with a smile.

She sneaks up behind the bench.

She leans down and kisses Loki on the cheek.

"You're late," he says, smiling. "I bet you were in trouble again."

"No, I was not!" says Kurai. "Look! Your pocket watch." She holds it out. "I had it all fixed up."

She reaches up and shows him.

"See? It's moving, isn't it!"

They touch lips, close their eyes, and kiss deeply.


End file.
